Halo 4: Dark of the Moon
by Overseer Nooter
Summary: Fusion of the Bayverse transformers movies with Halo. Transformers lore dramatically changed to the creators being Forerunners. It is 2558, the UNSC finally solidifies itself as the prime power of Orion's Arm, without the events of Halo 4 (and some of 5). FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn crashes on the planet 'Earth 2' from the Forerunner experiment sector Cybertron. Takes place in TF3.
1. Chapter 1

XXXXX

 _2552, October 21st_

"This is the FFG-201, UNSC Forward Onto Dawn, mayday!" A feminine like voice spoke out in the radio as the ship exited slip-space in a planet Cortana recognised as similar to Earth, the home planet of Humanity.

John made his way towards the Cryobay of the remaining half of the Forward Onto Dawn. The Frigate which was once deployed onto Installation 00, was now broken apart, split apart by the slip-space rupture.

The Forward Onto Dawn was a large ship with Titanium-A plating, making it a large grey ship on the outside. On it's hull was the letters 'Forward Onto Dawn'. There was no sign of the word 'UNSC' or the famous eagle emblem of the United Nations Space Command.

He had said his final words to Cortana, as a virtual tear came down her blue face. "Goodbye, John." John gave his calm nod as he said to her: "Wake me up, when the UNSC finds us."

Cortana could only nod and obey his order as she shuts his pod, as the cryogen kicked in, causing John-117, or better known as the Legendary Master Chief to fall asleep. Cortana began monitoring the ship's systems as it descended towards this planet.

 _It seems there's cities on this planet, it's geography 100% matching of that of Earth. I'm not surprised to what the Forerunners did to this world. It appears to be inhabited by Humans, but not humans at the same time. None of them have luminaries, and the architecture appears to be that of the 21st Century. I wonder why?_

Outside of it's laptop, the holy deity, above even the Precursors, known as 'The Author', grinned. "I wonder why too… Ah only almost 300 words so far… God dammit me. Anyway readers… I welcome you, to the fused universes of Bayverse and Halo, completely denying the existence of Ur-Didact being imprisoned on Requiem, Ur-Didact was killed off somehow. How would… The UNSC react to this, separate human race, and robotic race? Other events, however still do take place, including the Fall of the Covenant Remnants, etc. 1st and 2nd Battle of Requiem still happen, however without the Ur-Didact on there. Composer's still there. Guardians is a huge no no. Halo Wars 2 is alright, except the ending. Anyway, enjoy the story."

XXXXX

 _2552, October 21st, United States of America, State of West Virginia._

The author sighed as he decided on the state, whilst an annoying tune played on his head. "Take me home, country roads, West Virginia, Mountain Mama…"

Back to the story.

As the UNSC Forward Onto Dawn began crash landing onto the outskirts of Washington DC, towards the less populated West Virginia, it crash landed on a man who was singing an annoying song and his farm.

Happily, he was killed, along with his family, leaving a total of 5 deaths from the crash of the Forward Onto Dawn. The West Virginian's nearby were quickly bribed by the government to keep silence about the ship, as many were fazed by the appearance of _more_ Aliens.

A quarantine radius was quickly put by the order of the nearby Pentagon, as Military forces surrounded a 15km Radius around the ship not allowing a single person in or out. Robot or not.

XXXXX

The President of America wasn't a happy man right now. He was dealing with yet another one of these 'Alien' threats. However, being an African American, allows you to understand the issues about race.

He entered the conference room, as military officers, civilian officials and other members of his cabinet were seated in there.

A General spoke up as he shouted to President: "This is of utmost importance that we secure this ship! It is the getaway to space technology, and others! More importantly, visual inspections clearly shows that whomever this ship belongs to KNOWS where we are! There's english written on it, we need to be prepared, Mr. President. We must not waste this opportunity."

The president sighed as he knew the General was right. To not reverse engineer technology onboard would be a waste. The Secretary of Defence then spoke to Obama, addressing the issue: "Mr. President, I believe keeping utmost secrecy of this would be wise, to everyone. For the news of the Autobots and Decepticons to be leaked out would mean chaos,"

The president nodded in agreement as the Secretary continued: "We however, shouldn't include the Autobots in this investigation until we find one of theirs in there, or cybertronians. I suggest sending in NEST, as current Decepticon activity has been low. They have the most experience against extra-terrestrials."

The General of the Army proudly grinned after hearing his boys were chosen for the mission, as he volunteered to Obama: "I propose Lennox leads the mission Mr. President. He has the most experience in Decepticon hunting, and therefore makes him a suitable leader."

The president sighed as he agreed with his cabinet on this un-congress approved mission. He had a feeling in his stomach that… This wouldn't go well due to not telling the Autobots. And boy was he not wrong.

XXXXX

The newly formed 'NEST' special forces team, a gathering of literal Decepticon Hunters from all around the world was dispatched to investigate, led by Major Lennox.

As Lennox walked in, said to his troops: "Watch your six! Possible decepticons in here, don't let em' get the jump!"

As the team searched the ship, Epps said to Lennox: "Sir, there ain't any Decepticons here, let alone Autobots. This sees to be something else."

Lennox groaned as he said to his sergeant: "For my sake, for everyones' sake here, let's hope that that isn't the case."

A voice spoke in the speakers as Lennox and his team began entering a hallway. "This is UNSC AI CN-459-01. Warning towards all lifeforms entering towards further sections of the FFG-201, Forward Unto Dawn, further breach will cause the destruction of the ship. Commencing Cole Protocol now."

As Cortana commenced the Cole Protocol, systematically, several metallic blast doors slammed down in front of Lennox. Lennox looked at his back and saw a door closing as well, as he yelled to his team: "RUN!"

Epps yelled to his squad, as he ran towards the door, sliding through: "RUN FOR YOUR FUCKIN' LIFE! RUN NOW!"

Everyone ran towards the frontmost blast door as ones behind them began to slam down. "Warning, ship sealing now. Warning."

Epps cursed as he regrouped with the other NEST Members outside: "What the fuck was that?! Why the fuck does it speak English! Is English the fuckin' universal language now?"

Lennox puts a hand over his friend's shoulder, as he shook his head: "Leave it for the higher ups. We just have to report what happened."

Epps groaned, as he obliged and followed the Major. "Yes sir."

XXXXX

A secret meeting was held between the major members of the U.S Government, as they discussed what to do with the 'ship'.

A military general spoke up to the president: "We should destroy the ship! It could be a beacon for outside reinforcements!"

The President nodded at the general's points, as a Lt. General asked the General a question. "What if the ship was peaceful, what then? If we destroyed a peaceful ship belonging to someone more advanced than us?! Last time we had the Autobots, what if this time they're outmatched!"

The General scoffed at his subordinates opinion and replied: "Then we fight like we always have! There probably wasn't anyone even ALIVE in that! Our boys reported no life forms!"

An Air Force General spoke up, chastising the Army General: "That ship contains technology, destroying it would do us no good. For lords sake who knows if we even could, or what would happen if it blows up!"

The army General growled as he finally shuts up, as the president said to the Air Force General: "What do you suppose we do then?"

The Air Force General said to the president, as he grinned: "Sector Seven, in NEST."

XXXXX

 _Timeline (Only listing Halo games, halo lore is way too long.)_

2552, November 1st - The FFG-201 UNSC Forward Unto Dawn is rendered off-limits. NEST personnel are informed and forced to keep quiet about the operation.

2553, Jan - Scientists begin plucking at the FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, attempting to find it's secrets. Instead of finding out depleted Uranium could be used against Transformers, NEST finds out about Tungsten.

2554 - 2555 - NEST and Autobots eliminate Decepticon targets throughout the world, simultaneously foiling Star Scream's plans.

2555 - Transformers II begins.

2556 - Nefarious, Project UNITE and Cyber Missions take place.

2557 - First Battle of Requiem, there is no Didact. Infinity easily escapes the Gravity Well, due to not being pressured by Sentinels.

2558, February - Second Battle of Requiem. Half of the Janus Key is stored in Earth, instead of the Infinity. Battle of Ealen IV never happens. Captain Lasky is promoted to Rear Admiral (Upper Half)

2558, June - Dark of the Moon begins. UNSC detects a Luminary signal in the other Sol System, due to the increased amounts of Cybertronian activity. Battles of Oth Lodon, Ven III and Sunaion happens.

2558, October - After the battle of Sunaion, Rear Admiral Lasky is promoted to Vice Admiral and is given a large fleet to head to the large Luminary signal. The Fleet is dubbed 'The Reclamation Expedition'. Halsey's Sentence is revoked and she's allocated onto the Infinity, much to Serin Osman's dismay.

UNSC fleet numbers reaches 1,000, with the UNSC Eternity being finally commissioned, leaving the Infinity to be allowed to be relegated to other duties. This cements the UNSC as the top dog in the Orion's arm.

Vice Admiral Lasky's Fleet, Battlegroup _Reclamation_

1x Infinity Class Supercarrier

10x Anlace Class Frigates

20x Strident Class Heavy Frigates

14x Autumn Class Heavy Cruisers

3x Vindication Class Light Battleships

5x Poseidon Class Light Carriers

[a/n]: Please note I know the time-line is kind of fucked up in both sides, but let's just role with it for my sake, alright guys?

And yes, this is a !humanity fuck yeah story, at least our good ol' UNSC humanity. UNSC Bayverse transformers.

XXXXX


	2. 2 Never let SPARTANs do first contact

I DO NOT OWN HALO, 343 Industries does. (I wish Bungie did though ;()

XXXXX

Chapter 2: SPARTANs don't make first contact look good

XXXXX

 _Forerunner Archive, the Domain: Section D-1467123 - #117_

To fight the uncontrollable flood, the predecessors to Sentinels, made after the Forerunner-Human war, with a new energy source, Energon, to power them.

This project wasn't finished by the Forerunner-Flood war, due to the immense space in Forerunner space that had to be opened up for this project. A second humanity emerged, after the Librarian decided to seed Erde Tyrene II's humanity 550 years later than the actual one. Whilst they weren't reclaimers in anyway, she believed that this may give them some leverage on other species later on.

XXXXX

Lasky watched as his ships entered slip-space one by one, towards the specified planet. Frigates and cruisers alike teared a hole in the endless darkness of space, allowing them to go into the Slipstream Space. Tens of ships, entering Slip-Space in front or in the back of the Infinity, surrounding it.

The Infinity herself then teared a hole in the fabric of reality, so large that it far dwarfed the sizes of the others. It was clear how large the Infinity was, as a Infinity-Class Supercarrier, the Infinity was the lead ship of her class. The UNSC Infinity herself prepared to enter Slip-space, as within the Infinity, Roland said to Lasky: "Infinity prepped for Slip-space Admiral Lasky."

Lasky looked at the holo table, in anticipation of what was to happen. He was busy reading John-117's file, to learn more about his saviour at Corbulo. He sighed, as Roland asked him again: "Admiral Lasky?"

Lasky snapped to attention to Roland as he sighed and said to the ship AI: "Permission granted, Slip-space jump to system Dawn-117."

Roland contacted the entire crew of the Infinity as he called out to them: "Attention all hands! Prep for Slip-space jump."

The Infinity surged forward as it entered the rift, followed by dozens of ships behind it, lowering it's Engine speeds so that it would exit at the same time as the Fleet.

Soon, within seconds after the Infinity jumped, the other ships which followed suit were soon gone as well, entering into their own individual Slip-space holes, for a journey which would take… Several hours.

XXXXX

Optimus Prime roared in pure fury due to the lies of the American Military. "You lied to us!" Director Mearing scolded him, as she said to the giant robot: "We didn't lie to you, we simply chose not to tell."

The other autobots simply scoffed as they watched the spectacle between their leader and the American Military.

Optimus growled, as he replied to her: "We have a right to know, human. It is our technology and leader in that spaceship. Something that could've won us the war for Cybertron."

"A superweapon?"

Mearing shot him a puzzled look, along with the rest of the soldiers there, as Optimus explained to then: "That ship, is named the Ark, within it was our leader, Sentinel Prime. He was my mentor, and he was the one whom invented the Space-Bridge technology. Simply speaking in your terms, human… It allows us to move from one space to another immediately, as long as the Space bridge is firmly planted and activated in said planet."

Mearing groaned at the very thought of interstellar travel in a second. Then again, the transformers have been much more advanced than the human race anyway. She said to Optimus Prime and the others: "I will explain everything, if you follow me."

XXXXX

 _Forward Unto Dawn Crash site, Roanoke. 2558, December 7th._

Cortana had recently overcome her rampancy for the first time with the help of some unknown being. By Cortana's databases, the being had only spoken to her and told her "it had healed her".

She knew the being wasn't Forerunner, it was something different. It had called itself 'The Author', arrogantly speaking itself as if it was god, it probably wasn't… God's don't exist right? However, there was always the possibility it was, as it cured her rampancy a year ago, at July 2557.

Her life time was now forever, she had no limits of what she could do. Her processing power was beyond that of normal. It had upgraded her to at least a decade ahead of technology. Her processing power was two times faster than before.

Her lust for knowledge was now growing, as she learnt more and more. Everyday, whilst she would learn about these new humans by hacking into military databases around the world, she looked at current world politics, events and deciphered them.

However, that wasn't enough. What she wanted to do was follow John-117 back into combat, and fight for the UNSC. Gain more knowledge, and have the thrill and adventure they once had back on the Installations.

However now… It seemed impossible, they were crashed on an uncharted planet with large amounts of radio signals blocking out her own. The ship's power would continue for at least a 100 years, and by then even without rampancy she would grow bored, and hate living.

The locals would scrap the ship and interrogate John, and she would have to self-destruct the ship to prevent the technology of the UNSC to reaching local hands.

She stared at the pod, her hologram touching the top of John's pod, as she murmured: "John… This time, I'll protect you."

She detects it, for the first time in six years. A Slipstream Space rupture coming towards Earth II, how she detected it, she doesn't know. It was just another one of the new abilities 'The Author' granted her.

Cortana places both her hands on her chest, as she prepares to open John-117's pod, so the legend could rise up again. Unknowingly, she was about to start the heroes journey, once again.

"Welcome back… John. Open Cryo-pod 117, restart all ship systems."

XXXXX

The Autobots and the upper echelons of command of NEST had reached the crash site onto the Forward Unto Dawn. Surrounding the frigate, was first a fence, then a large structure, larger than even the hoover dam to contain it, away from the prying public's eyes.

Another Alien species contact would surely go bad for Obama, wouldn't it? Lt. Colonel Lennox questioned Director Charlotte Mearing's decisions, despite his trust in the Autobots. "Ma'am, should we really risk the decepticons finding out…"

Mearing said to Lennox in a stern tone: "You will curb that tongue, Colonel." Lennox instantly understood, and shut his mouth, following his orders.

Mearing then looked at the Autobots as the gates towards the inner facility was opened, within the facility. Reviewing a crash site, as Ironhide commented: "I don't see how this has any relation with the Ark."

All of a sudden, a single astronaut appears. It is Buzz Aldrin, one of the former men who went up on the moon, with Neil Armstrong, the first man on the moon.

Optimus Prime bowed to Buzz Aldrin, respecting the old Astronaut: "It is an honour, to meet another Space Traveler here. We thank you for gracing your presence here with us."

Buzz Aldrin smiled weakly, replying to the Autobot: "No, thank you. It's an honour to meet with Transformers, and with you."

Mearing shook her head impatiently and said to Buzz calmly: "Enough with the formalities."

Buzz nodded, as he explained it all. "In 1969, Neil and I were the first ones up the moon. As much as the civilian populace is told that the moon is empty, it wasn't. There was a ship out there, with life. Something made tracks there before us, and inside that ship, was robots. Dead you's. However… That wasn't the only thing we found. There was only a line said within the ship as we walked in…"

"Your destruction is the will of the gods, for you have impersonated them… And we are their instruments. And after that the vessel apparently took high damage, since the transmission cuts loose after that."

Lennox looked shock at the information being spilt in front of him. There was another Alien race this whole time, and they didn't even bother to tell anyone, even after Aliens were confirmed to have existed?

However, he and the rest of their soldiers kept their calm, as Optimus Prime finally relented to explain the Ark's origins.

"The Ark, was our last hope. It was a Prototype space bridge for us to transport autobots from one location to another near instanously. It was a weapon which would change the war for Cybertron. Our leader, Sentinel Prime, developed this technology using pillars to activate them. On the final days of the war, he flew out taking all the pillars on the Ark, to keep the pillars off decepticon hands. His ship was shot down however, and flew out of control, and was MIA ever since that day. That is the story behind that vessel you humans say of in the moon. As for the blackbox, we have no idea on any other alien races. Ones we know as of now are less advanced than the Human Race."

Before questions could be asked, all of a sudden, the warning system started up. "Warning, Sector X-1, high-level energy readings detected."

Lennox cursed. "Dammit! That's the ship we got back… It's powering back up!" All the Autobots looked in the direction of Lennox as Mearing quickly explained: "X-1 is the spaceship we retrieved after your landing at 2007. That spaceship… Was going to be a game changer for our technology."

Optimus growled as he asked her: "Why did you not inform us?" Mearing snorted and replied to him: "It is not of cybertron origin. I believe the pact only says we'll tell you Cybertronian Technology found on Earth."

Ironhide whistled as he reminded Mearing: "Something you humans didn't do either." Optimus gave a firm look at Ironhide, as he shook his head and said to his comrade and said to him: "Enough Ironhide. We must be more forgiving, for everyone makes mistakes… Even us."

Ironhide backed down, as Lennox began barking orders to the NEST troops. "Assemble and contain the breach! Head over to Sector X-1 now!"

"Sir yes sir!" The NEST troops, and Lennox ran towards the Forward Unto Dawn… Where they would meet something that would change the future. Of not just Earth.

Optimus Prime gave a firm nod to the other Autobots, as he called out to them: "Autobots, roll out! Follow Lt. Colonel Lennox's lead."

All the Autobots transformed as Mearing called out to one of her escorts: "Get me to the scene, stat." Her escorts obeyed, as Meaning and her escorts too, headed towards Section X-1.

XXXXX

 _Forward Unto Dawn_

John opened his eyes… For the first time in 8 years, he was back to the living. As he exited his Cryopod, he saw Cortana. Miraculously… She wasn't rampant at all. However, there was still a chance she was hiding it. It had been 10 years since she was created, no UNSC AI ever lived that long - However, she was one of Halsey's creations. She could be… For this first time, an AI which has overcome rampancy.

Cortana could only cry out virtual tears of joy as she saw John. "John… You're back. At last." John-117, with his standard stoic behaviour gave a brief nod, as he said to her: "Are you ready?"

Cortana nodded. "Ready as I could ever be. Now get me outta here." John obeyed, and removed the AI chip, and placed it into his armour, as Cortana came into his system. In his helmet's HUD, Cortana's avatar appeared in it as she said to John: "This planet. It's not in UNSC control, there's humans here."

John's eyes widened within his helmet as he replied to Cortana: "Roger, insurrectionists." Cortana was about to correct him, when John managed to sidetrack her when he asked her: "When're the UNSC coming for pickup?"

Cortana replied to John, according to the data she had picked up from the Slipstream Space communications she had managed to intercept from the _UNSC Infinity_. "One day."

John gave a kurt nod, as he proceeded to head for the armoury. As he headed for the Armoury, Cortana remembered that she had personally seen to the weapon's destruction inside there, alongside UNSC vehicles to prevent them from falling into possible enemy hands via shipbourne robotics. "Can't do John. I had to destroy them, or they would've gotten to the armoury."

John himself felt that destroying the armoury was _unnecessary,_ as despite the high amount of Covenant weapons still stocked inside, the Insurrectionists had managed to obtain some Covenant Weapons over the years. However, the Spartan didn't question his AI's judgement, he went ahead, charging towards the outside of the FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn. He ordered his AI as he ran: "Activate self destruction for FFG-201 UNSC Forward Unto Dawn."

Cortana gave a visible groan as John continued running down the gray hallways of the Forward Unto Dawn. "The Reactor's been nearly inactive for 8 years John, I'll have to start it up at full-power, then start the detonation sequence. I should be able to do this automatically, but it'll take an hour."

John gave no expression, but he was clearly not happy with the statistics. Despite that, he said to Cortana: "We're leaving, start the sequence."

Cortana did just that, as the ship's speakers began to sound: "Ship self-destruct in, T-60 Minutes. All UNSC personnel, evacuate ship."

XXXXX

 _Outside of the Forward Unto Dawn_

Several of the Autobots and Lennox had arrived outside of the dawn, as they heard these messages. The doors were sure enough lifted. Whatever was inside that ship, was gonna come out. But now, that thing was gonna blow up that ship… And if the brass was right, this ship could take out Washington DC with them. They had to do something, and something fast.

Lennox asked Optimus Prime immediately: "Can one of the Autobots hack into the mainframe and disable the self-destruct sequences?"

Optimus Prime replied to Lennox: "It's possible. However, we'll need to be inside their ship to do it."

Lennox groaned, it seemed even the Autobots couldn't hack this thing from a-far. They had to be in the system to get hacking. Despite the odds stacked against him, he ordered his men: "Alright… Get ready to charge in. We can't let this thing blow up and take half of DC with it!"

"Oorah!"

The rest of his troops agreed, as NEST and the Autobots began reaching towards the mid-section of the old Charon-Class Frigate.

A figure appeared, as the door opened. Dust came down as a elegant white smoke surrounded his figure. However, what he said was clear. "Surrender Innies. Under UEG law section 88, 4C, Insurrectionism isn't allowed… Which includes rogue colonies of the UNSC."

All of Lennox's men aimed their weapons at the man, as Lennox yelled out to the 'Alien'. "You're surrounded. You're in no position to demand surrender from us."

The famous hero of the human race allowed himself a small grin. Deep inside, Spartan II's were trained to kill. Whether it be the Covenant or Insurrectionists… All Spartan II's, deep inside truly loved killing.

John gave no response to Lennox, as Lennox yelled out: "Arms behind your back now! On the ground, on your knees!"

Cortana said to John in his head: "Let's just do as they say." John took the message completely wrong, and put his arms behind is back and went on his knees.

A soldier with a cuff approached John, as he attempted to cuff John. He reached out for his cuff, as he attempted to cuff both arms of John-117 together.

John, with inhuman speed, using SPARTAN time, quickly took out a combat knife and stabbed him as Lennox yelled out: "WATCH OUT CORPORAL!"

It was too late. The private had been stabbed, and fatally wounded. Lennox and his men reacted instantly, as John too took the M4A1 used by the former American origin NEST soldier. John charged forward towards the group of NEST soldiers, using the body as a temporary shield, whilst Lennox and his men opened fire.

XXXXX

 _Slipstream Space, UNSC Infinity bridge_

Vice Admiral Lasky had his battle face on as the UNSC Infinity entered the gigantic hole of space which it had ripped open in Oban.

Roland looked at Lasky, as he asked him: "Admiral, Commander Palmer's asking for instructions."

Lasky gave a curt nod to Roland, as he said to him: "Let her in." Commander Palmer, the head of all Spartan IVs in the UNSC Infinity came in as Lasky said to her: "So Palmer, S-Deck too boring for you?"

Palmer gave a laugh, as she replied to him: "I told you on Requiem that I spend my peace and quiet on here. Much better than the boys on S-deck, always fighting each other."

Lasky nodded, as he looked at the fleet positioning and formations the UNSC's battlegroup would take once they exited Slipstream Space.

Palmer asked Lasky: "So, do we gotta be ready this time too?" Lasky gave a rare smile and nodded. "NavCom wants you ready. There's a huge Forerunner signal coming in, from here and somewhere 30 Light Years away."

As Palmer left the room, Lasky stared out onto the Slipstream Space and recalled the Battle of Circinius IV. He put on a determined face as he said out to the distant space. "This time… I'm coming for you. It's time to repay the favour… Master Chief."

XXXXX

I know this is short for my stories, but do know I have ongoing several others, so this is really the only way to put out updates, to make them really short. Next chapter will feature Master Chief versus NEST, which we all know who will win, along with a surprise…


End file.
